Chasing Cars
by csigirl.and.gsrgeeklover
Summary: A Booth and Brennan story. Brennan is sure that Booth has no interest for her. While she is sad about this, the 2 are coming in a weird situation which bring them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office when Booth came in. 'Hiya Bones, we have a case!' 'Don't call me Bones! And ok, I guess we're going to head there now?' 'Yep we're going to, baby!' Brennan arched an eyebrow and Booth said: 'Sorry, I've been hanging out way to much time with Hodgins.'

Brennan rolled her eyes, got her coat and walked out of there. Booth followed her to his SUV and they headed to their crime-scene. When they got there they saw that dr. Camille Saroyan was already there. She greeted them with: 'Hi Dr. Brennan, Hi Seeley'. Booth looked at Camille with a knowing-smile. Brennan looked at Booth and back at Camille and wondered if something was going on between them. 'Is something going on with you two?' she asked. 'What are you talking about?' Camille said and she looked angry at Temperance. 'Well, it's completely normal if you were, because every alpha-male needs a female who...' 'Ok, Dr. Brennan, I'll show you the remains.' said Camille. 'Ok... But...' said Temperance a little stunned that she was just cut of. They walked towards the remains and Brennan started with her job. When she was looking at the remains she saw that Booth and Camille we're smiling at each other. Temperance felt awful. This remembered her of being lonely. Then she concentrated at her job and touched the skull. It felt so cold, like she was feeling the death side. Temperance wanted to cry, but fought for her tears. 'Uhm, Booth...' she coughed. 'You can call that I'm done here' she said. 'Are you all right Tempe?' said Booth and he stood next to her. He signed Camille that she must back off for a moment. 'I'm going to look of I can find something here' said Camille and she gave Booth a look. 'There's nothing Booth, I don't want to bother you with my own personal stuff' said Temperance and again she felt the tears. 'You're my best friend Tempe and I don't want that my friend being sad' said Booth and he put his arm on her shoulder. The word friend hit Temperance hard. _Just friends..._ she thought and looked in his beautiful brown eyes. 'It's nothing, I'm fine' she said and then she asked: 'Can we drive back to the Jeffersonian?' 'Sure, but wait I have to say something to Camille, I'll be right back' he said and smiled at her. She smiled back, with a fake smile. She felt useless between those two people. She had the idea that her only friends where the dead people that she saw every day.

'Camille, don't be mad at me ok?' said Booth. 'Why should I be mad? You were just talking to Dr. Brennan and you just put YOUR ARM ON HER SHOULDER!' 'Cam, she was sad... she's still sad and if you like it or not she's MY FRIEND.' 'Well, you sure look a lot friendlier with her.' 'If you can't accept me being friends with Bones then this relationship is over!' 'I guess it is then.' Camille said with a death-glare. 'Fine!' was Booth last word, before he walked away. He should've been heart-broken, but he wasn't. He still saw the sad eyes of Temperance and he couldn't stop wanting to just hold her and make everything that was going on in her life, all the things that made her cry go away. Camille was just a girl; just someone who he thought maybe could fill the space in his heart. But he finally figured out that the only women who could fill that space was his Bones.

While they were on their way back to the Jeffersonian it was awfully quiet in the car. Both of them shifted uncomfortable in their seats till Booth couldn't take it any longer and spoke: 'So you're planning on telling me what really is going on? 'Nope' told Temperance him. 'Ok, Can I at least ask why not?' 'Because it wouldn't do good for our friendship.' 'Nothing can ruin or friendship, you know that right?' 'I..I.. It just wouldn't do any good!' said Temperance almost in tears. 'Ok then' He lay his hand on her leg and looked her in the eye. The next thing they knew was waking up in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temperance opened her eyes and saw soft green walls; she did not remember where she was. She tried to push herself up but her head felt so heavy. Then she saw that she was wearing a white pyjama thing from the hospital. She tried to remember how she came in the hospital and where was Booth?! While she was thinking about that she heard footsteps in the hall. It was Angela. 'Gosh, I was so worried about you' she said and she almost ran to Temperance. 'Where's Booth?' Temperance said and she tried to get out of the bed. 'You must stay in bed, I'll get you Booth, ok?' Angela said and she was confused. Normally would Temperance only talk to her but now she wanted Booth in her room. Angela walked to the ER. Booth had only a few cuts that need to be attached. She heard him thank the nurse and he rolled his sleeve down. His blouse sat underneath blood. 'Hey Booth, I was by Temperance a few minutes ago and she's awake now. She wants to see you.' _She wants to see me? Because of me she's in the hospital now... _was Booth thinking. 'Well, I let you two alone now, ok? I'll say to the others that you two are ok.' said Angela and she walked to the exit from the ER. Booth was nervous. He doesn't want the confrontation with Temperance laying there sick in a hospital bed. He held his pass when he was near by Temperance's room. He tried to think what to say to her.

_She could've been dead_ went on and on in his head. He tried to stay cool when he opened her door and walked towards her. There she was laying his beautiful Bones. She looked up and her eyes showed a worried look, or was that only his imagination?

But when Brennan started to ramble about if he was ok, he knew that it wasn't his imagination. 'Hey, I'm ok' he tried to stop her rambling. And besides I'm more worried about you... so... How are you doing?' 'I'm fine, I'm fine. The only thing I remember was that you... you... placed a hand on my leg. So if you could maybe fill in the blanks?' 'Well…' he walked towards the chair that was standing there and sat down. 'To be honest with you, it was all my fault. After I put my hand on your leg, I kind of looked you in the eye and that's why I didn't saw the car that was coming towards us and well, we came in a car-accident' After he said this he began to cry. This was the first time Temperance saw him cry and she didn't know what to do, so she acted on her heart. 'Come here.' She said to Booth. He stood up and walked towards her. 'You must hate me at this moment, you don't have a gun somewhere, right Bones?' he made the lamest attempt on a joke. 'Seeley, I could never hate you. I hope you know that, and I also hope that you know it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. And if we want to blame someone we should blame me! I was the one who acted sad and everything over nothing. So.. please don't blame yourself! 'He looked at her with still some tears in her eyes and leaned in. When he was almost there, Camille stormed into the room. She stopped in dead-tracks when they saw them standing like they were, and expect of kissing her, Booth chose to put a strand of hair after her ear. _Why does she always ruin things? Or did he really just wanted to put that strand of hair back after her ear? Ugh, she hated to not know things!_ 'Hi Camille' said Booth. 'Booth, are you okay?' Camille said while almost hugging him. 'Yes I'm ok, Camille' he said while Camille was hugging him but he wasn't turning his arms around her. When she was done hugging him she looked at Brennan and said: 'You ok too?' Brennan just nodded. 'Ok then, you mind if I steal Booth for the rest of the day?' she asked Brennan with an evil-tone in her voice. 'Whatever you like' said Brennan with a dead-glare towards her co-worker/and not friend. 'Hello, doesn't have Booth a say in this?' Booth said annoyed about talking like he was an object. _A sex-object none the less_ he thought. 'Ok then, Seeley are you coming with me?' asked Camille. 'No, Camille. I'm going to stay here with Bones; we're going to watch some TV.' 'You're sure?' 'Yep I'm sure.' 'Ok then' was Camille's disappointed reply. Then she walked up to him and gave him a very long kiss. Booth tried to get her off of him, but it didn't work. While Brennan was trying not to look at them and also tried not to puke. She was glad when they finally stopped. She gave him one last look and said: 'If you change your mind.. I'll be at home' 'Don't bother.' said Booth while she walked out the door. When she was gone and the door was closed again Brennan said: 'Thanks' 'For what?' was Booth's reply. 'For staying.' No problem.' She flashed him a smile and he turned on the TV and sat down in the chair.

After about twenty minutes no one talked, they only watched TV. 'You know, that chair doesn't seem very comfortable.. You want to come in bed with me?' _What are you doing?! Are you crazy? And you know how weird that sounded… Just kill me, kill me._ Thatwas what Brennan was thinking. 'Yeah, this chair isn't very comfortable and how you let it sound like coming in bed with you.. I couldn't say no!' He showed her a goofy-smile and he lay with her in bed. After like 5 minutes she lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was when she was asleep. After awhile of watching her sleep, he fell asleep also.

When Angela and Hodgins came to visit them, they were shocked. 'Oh My God' was the only thing Angela could mutter. 'Yeah, baby.' 'We should go..' 'Not without making a picture from this!' said Hodgins with an evil-grin. Angela could only laugh and after Hodgins took the picture on his mobile they left. They were going to have SO much fun with this!


End file.
